With continuous development of communication technologies, at present, several different communication modes are generally employed in various countries to collaboratively construct networking. To facilitate networking and installation and save cost, demands on wireless broadband base stations simultaneously applicable to different communication modes are increasing. However, since the receiving and processing bandwidth of the wireless broadband base station is too much high, it is easily subject to spatial interference. In practical use, it is better to collect and analyze various wireless spectrum signals in the space, to better plan the frequency. Therefore, an apparatus and a method for detecting spectrum interference for use in a wireless broadband base station is urgently desired at present, which can extract, analyze and process various interference signals received in a space, thereby to determine such information as frequency and amplitude of the interference signals, detailed cell, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an apparatus for detecting spectrum interference used by a traditional base station in the related art. FIG. 2 is a flowchart of interference signal detection of the traditional base station in the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in the related art, a method for detecting an interference signal applicable to a traditional wireless base station is as follows.
Reception and analyzing can be performed by using an existing base station receiving channel, and the interference signals within the receiving frequency band or a portion of the interference signals within the receiving frequency band are received. The interference signals pass through a duplexer 109, a low-noise amplifier 110, and a radio frequency channel processing unit 111, enter a frequency mixer, and then enter an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) 113 through a medium frequency filter and a medium frequency processing unit 112. Information such as forming filter coefficients, bandwidths, and central frequency points corresponding to different interference signals is prestored in a base station. When interference medium frequency signals are frequency-converted into baseband signals, parameters such as forming filter existent in the base station are selected and a suitable central frequency point is selected to perform a down-conversion operation. Then baseband signals corresponding to different interference signals are obtained, and then the obtained baseband signals are analyzed.
The method for detecting the interference signal applicable to the traditional wireless base station has the following disadvantages:
1: The receiving antenna and the normal receiving channel of the base station are directly used.
2: The above method is capable of only detecting interference signals within the receiving frequency band of the base station or a portion of the interference signals within the receiving frequency band, but is not capable of receiving and detecting the interference signals out of the receiving frequency band.
3: Directed to the circumstance where the surrounding interference signals are known, according to the above method, information such as different forming filters is prestored in the base station, whereas no solution is provided for addressing the surrounding unknown interference signal.